


They Are My Boys

by PinkCloudiness626



Series: Adoption AU [1]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Ryo improves as a father, These kids deserve a family, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCloudiness626/pseuds/PinkCloudiness626
Summary: There were many occasions in which Ryo Hagane acted like a father figure to the legendary bladers...But when it came down to it...He didn't realized it he was even doing it until much later.
Series: Adoption AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	They Are My Boys

Ryo had decided that it would be best for the WBBA to step in and take care of the legendary bladers once the battle with Nemesis was over, mostly to protect them from the media and other organizations that were impressed by their power. Some had objected about it but there wasn't anything that they could do because Ryo and most of the board had their minds set on this idea.

And it was for the best, because even though most people treated them as walking sources of power; these are still a bunch of kids.

To most of which have no parents to take care of them.

The Immortal Phoenix wasn't sure how did they managed to live independently despite having no guardians in their lives for so long.

Some of them had a living situation so complicated that Ryo was forced to go to court a few times. Because as it turns out: Tithi had little to no memory of his family and has been homeless for a really long time. Aguma's family is, no joke, more of a cult of revenge rather than an actual family. Yuki has been lying to the authorities and falsifying documents about his parental status in order to not be taken away to a foster home ever since his grandfather had passed away. Dynamis doesn't have any papers to his name, not even a birth certificate, and King had freaking run away from an orphanage back when he lived in Greece.

So yeah, after those particular gems were brought out to the light by the agencies concerned about these kids' wellbeing, the fight Ryo had to do in order to become their new guardian wasn't a pretty one.

And on top it all, it was even harder to persuade them to move in the WBBA building at Metal City so he could keep an eye on them.

Dynamis had his heart set on going back to his family's temple, Aguma believed that he didn't deserved to be with the others, Tithi was scared of living in a city he's never been at before, Yuki didn't wanted to say goodbye to his grandfather's observatory, King didn't wanted to be told where to live, and Chris was so sure that his involvement with everyone had started and ended with the battle against Nemesis that he was ready to leave in less than a week.

But it was either that or leave them to the mercy of social services. Because whether they liked it or not, they weren't of age to decide what's best for themselves just yet.

And they, understood that this was the better choice if they didn't wanted to be forced to abandon their lives altogether.

So, to summarize it all up: Ryo had basically adopted the legendary bladers. With the exception of Kyoya and Kenta, because they have families, and obviously Gingka: because he is already his son.

At first he didn't wanted to think about it as a big deal, he was just protecting the careers of the legendary bladers from people who might want to exploit their power while at the same time; giving them a place to live. He thought that it was for the best to not force them to give him anything in return, he had no right to ask for it.

The legendary warriors might still be minors, but they weren't toddlers. They already had built personalities, careers in the making, and most importantly: lives of their own. There can't be any room for Ryo to try to take the role of father in their lives.

But as the time passed by...He realized that maybe these kids did needed a parent figure in their lives. That no matter how tough they were: it doesn't hurt to give them the love and support they clearly deserve.

He wasn't pushing it, of course. If there is anything he learned after the stupid stunt he pulled (And the trauma he probably caused to Gingka) a few years ago: it doesn't matter if you think you are doing is the right thing, what should matter the most is the way your kid is going to feel about it.

So...Yeah.

He was going to be there for these kids, but he is not going to force himself as a new father to them.

And it was working, he wasn't suffocating them or demanding them to see him as a paternal figure, but he did noticed that he was having an impact on the legendary bladers' lives.

And it felt rather great.

* * *

Ryo didn't drink coffee that often but it was such a busy day that he couldn't help it. I mean, good grief! It's only the middle of the afternoon and he's already been in like six meetings! He was going to ask Hikaru delivering the coffee to his office, but the poor girl also had her hands full with today's schedule. The least thing she could be needing right now was getting asked to act like a waitress.

He might be the director, but he is not a monster. The Immortal Phoenix it's perfectly capable of preparing his own coffee.

But as he made his way to the kitchen, he heard someone else grumbling and muttering things.

Ryo turned around and saw Kyoya making his way through the WBBA's hallways. The green haired guy was facing down, hiding both hands on his pockets, and he was gritting his teeth. To summarize it all, he looked grumpier than usual. And that it's saying a lot.

Okay, he is probably going to end up regretting this.

But...

Here goes nothing.

"Kyoya?"-The redheaded man decided to touch the teenager's shoulder as calmly as he could.-"Are you-"-

The legendary blader of the Spring jumped back in surprise so abruptly, he almost made Ryo jump as well.

Seriously, he can swear he has never seen Kyoya scared before.

"Woah there!"-Ryo raised his hands as a sign of him not meaning any harm.-"It's okay! It's just me!"-

After a couple of breaths, the former leader of the Face Hunters relaxed a little bit and took a deep breath.

"Sorry."-Kyoya looked away as he apologized. There was a tone issue right there, but anyone that knew him would know that he was being sincere.

"Guess you are just feeling a bit jumpy today, huh?"-He asked sarcastically.

In response, he just received a weak 'mph' and a nod.

"I'm...I'm going to stay here tonight."-Kyoya looked down again.

Okay, the translation for that would be: Is it okay if I stay here for tonight?

"Sure. Of course."-Ryo laughed softly.-"You remember where's your room, right?"-

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."-He brushed his nose and looked away.

Okay. Red flag.

Whenever Gingka used the word whatever it was because there was something bothering him. And even if Kyoya is your typical angsty teenager that probably uses that word as if it was a mantra, the way he said it was a clear indication that there was something wrong going on with him.

"Kyoya..."-It was hard to ask without sounding so obvious.-"Is there...Is there something wrong? I mean, you are always welcome here but...Is there something you want to talk about?..."-

Kyoya sighed.

"Or not! It's okay!"-Ryo started to get nervous as he scratched the back of his head.-"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But...You know, I'm going to the kitchen. Do you want to grab a snack?"-

The legendary blader of the Spring looked shocked for a second, but went back to his calmed relaxed expression in a matter of seconds.

"Sure. Why not?"-

The tension had started to become thicker as they made their way to the kitchen. The Immortal Phoenix felt as if he had just activated a ticking bomb.

Kyoya was a good guy but...He did had a history of being quite...Intense. But that was okay! It means he is passionate! Which is a great quality for a boy his age. However, that character trait often leads to a person being...Short tempered.

And, secret to no one, Kyoya is short tempered.

But here's the thing, if something got him to stay quiet and bottle up everything that bothers him instead of going into a rampage like he usually does...Yeah, something has to be messed up with this guy.

Once they got to the kitchen, Ryo decided to forget about the coffee and just grabbed a can of soda before handing one to the green haired teenager behind him.

"So...Is there a reason to why you want to stay here tonight?"-Ryo tried to act casual before taking a sip of his drink.-"I mean, if there's something wrong, I'm all ears."-

Maybe he just needed to lay off Kyoya's back, if he was going to talk his issues with somebody, then is probably going to be one of his other friends.

"Nothing's wrong, okay?! Why do adults always, always think there's something wrong with me?!"-Kyoya opened the can of soda and paused his rant only to take a sip.-"Maybe nothing's wrong! Maybe everything is fine! Maybe the reason that I want to sleep here is because here is more quiet despite having a bunch of destructive jerks living here! Maybe I want to stay here because that way Benkei won't get worried about me staying at his house for the third night in a row! Maybe I want to stay here so I don't have to hear my dumb stepfather being massive jerk again!"-

Or maybe he is.

Okay, What to do in a situation like this?...

Does he want some kind of answer?

Well...Doesn't seem like.

Maybe he just needs to stay quiet and listen.

Kyoya took a few seconds to breath before start yelling once again.

"I don't know what his damn problem is!"-By this time, the can of soda was pretty much spilling everywhere as the teenager moved his hands.-"If I pass the night outside he gets upset! If I pass the night inside he still gets upset! What the hell did I even do to get yelled this time?! I'll tell you what! Contrary to popular belief: I didn't do a freaking thing!"-

Ryo just nodded and kept eye contact, that way Kyoya can feel how he is being listened to.

To be honest, this boy is the type that sets a vibe of being uneasy to adult authorities. But it didn't sound as if he was making a big deal, it really seemed like he has been stuck on various issues with his family and hasn't been able to get closure.

"But I know what you are probably thinking! 'Oh sure it can't be that bad, probably your mother is there to defend you from that idiot's constant accusations!' Oh, but let me tell you something! There is not a single person in my own house that's willing to speak out for me! Because, Maman? Well, she is not better than the jerk she's married with!"-He scoffed with an expression full of resentment.

Geez...

So, not even his own mother gave him positive attention?

Ryo doesn't like to meddle in other people's business but...

Maybe he should talk to Kyoya's parents and-

Nope!

Bad idea.

That is the least thing Kyoya needs right now.

"But God! At least that stupid-head is constantly bad! But her?! She switches back and forth from a loving mother to a damn harpy all the time!"-Kyoya laughed in a way that was too cynical, even for him.-"I swear! Every single time I put a foot in that damn house, she is either expecting me with a bear hug and a big meal or with a look full of disappointment and a lecture on the topic of why I suck and need to be like my stepdad! For God's sake, Maman! Pick one!...And you know what's funny?!She still thinks she is a great mother and won't stop nagging me about how unfair it is that Kakeru writes and calls only me ever since he started his journey! If she is so worried about him why doesn't she just call him?! I'll tell you why! Because then she wouldn't have something to complain about!"-

Okay...Now we are stepping on a bigger pile of issues.

Geez, and people wonder why Kyoya is so aggressive?

"Oh, but Kakeru?! Yeah, that little idiot isn't out of this just because he hasn't been home for more than a year!"-Kyoya scoffed before taking another sip.-"I mean: Seriously?! What the hell was he thinking?! Oh sure! It's fine! You can just leave on that freaking motorcycle and make me the only lightning rod for the cataclysm awaiting for me every time I step in that house! Well done, you stupid twat! That's just what I needed!"-

Ryo wanted to say anything to comfort this boy, he didn't ad an idea of what to say...Or what to think for that matter.

There wasn't any kind of answer he could give him that would turn his life around.

But the problem is right there, maybe Kyoya doesn't want any answers...

Maybe he just want someone to listen to what he has to say.

"I swear, goddammit."-The legendary blader of the Spring groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.-"One of these days, I'm not going to be able to make it back home. And will they care? I doubt it! After the big 'Screw you! I don't care if you helped saving the world, you are the nothing but a troublemaker in my book!' I shouldn't have tried to stay with them! I mean...Crap, maybe it is my fault all of this is happening to me..."-

Damn, he never thought this kid could be so...

So broken...

Despite every single voice in his head, Ryo decided to put a hand on Kyoya's shoulder.

The boy didn't even reacted, he just looked up and sighed.

"I'm such an idiot...Thinking that I could suddenly play the dutiful son...Who the hell comes back after someone yells at you for participating on the world's championship or helping to save the all life in this planet from mass destruction?... I don't need to take their crap...I don't need them..."-

After that, Kyoya took a deep breath.

Not more than a few seconds later, he took one final sip of his drink and threw the can in the garbage without even having to look at it.

Then he took another deep breath before blinking a few times.

"...Sorry for the...That."-He was obviously referring to his rant.-"I got carried away, but...It feels good to finally take that out of my chest..."-

Okay, now it seems like he does want a response.

"Well..."-The Immortal Phoenix decided to pass a hand through his red hair.-"I can't really blame you for that...Seems like you really have a lot on your plate right now."-

"Well..."-He sighed again.-"Not anymore."-

Kyoya also felt forced to pass a hand through his hair.

"I'm not stepping a foot in that damn house until they apologize."-He mumbled as he crossed his arms.-"Because I'm tired of taking the blame. If saving the freaking world wasn't enough for them. Then there is nothing I can do to make them realize that maybe I'm not a lost cause."-

"Well...As someone who is impressed by your talent and your maturity."-Ryo laughed softly.-"You don't fit the description of a lost cause...And you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want."-

"Thanks..."-Kyoya nodded.-"And thanks...Y-you know...For listening...I really needed it."-

That last part came as a whisper that the director of the WBBA understood clearly. But instead of staying there in an awkward silence, he decided to turn around and walk away.

"Huh?"-Ryo ached his eyebrow.-"Where are you going?"-

"To challenge someone, duh."-He laughed sarcastically.-"All that yelling left me in a mood for a good battle."-

As Kyoya left, Ryo realized how he didn't really needed that coffee anymore.

The boy's rant was more than enough to wake him up.

But...Yeah...He did spill his drink at least everywhere in the kitchen.

Now, where's the mop?

Ah, there-

A gloved hand grabbed the cleaning utensil before he could even get near it.

"I mean...I'll battle someone as soon as I clean up."-Kyoya coughed forcibly and cleared his throat.-"S-sorry for the mess."-

Honestly, The Immortal Phoenix felt so moved by that action that he couldn't help but to laugh softly.

* * *

Wow.

Ryo couldn't believe it.

This was the first time in six months he's got a day off work.

It wasn't like he knew that it would happen though. This morning just so happens that his video conference with China got cancelled, and next thing Hikaru tells him is that his schedule is free. Man, even she was surprised that this happened.

But if he knew that he would get a free day, then he would have make plans with Gingka and the rest of the boys. Maybe take them to the beach, or do some camping.

Oh, maybe he could take them to Koma Village!

It would be nice to go back after all this time. Besides, Gingka probably misses his home, and the legendary bladers will probably like it there. He can show them Mount Hagane's incredible view, or take them fishing. He and Gingka used to go fish all the time...Those were great times. Gingka was too impatient to wait for the fish back then and usually didn't caught anything because of it, but still loved it.

The Immortal Phoenix smiled softly. Besides beyblade, fishing was like his and Gingka's thing.

He can't wait to share it with the legendary bladers.

Not like it has to be a thing with the other boys. But they might probably like it, it doesn't need to be a father-son activity.

Or father-adopted (Under peculiar circumstances) sons activity for that matter.

But regardless.

That plan might have to wait until summer, because right now he doesn't even have the energy to deal with a trip of that magnitude in the span of one day.

Right now, the only thing that Ryo felt like just taking a walk on Beypark and sitting on a bench in order to catch a break.

Honestly, he didn't knew what he was expecting when he got surprised after seeing that his son and some of his friends where there. Still, he decided to watch them practice. Good thing he found a bench that was near the battle Gingka and Yu were having.

"Uh? Hey dad!"-Gingka looked rather happy after noticing his father's presence and waved at him.

"Hi Mr. Gingkie's dad!"-Yu also greeted at him, but turned back at what he was doing in no time.-"Oh! He is distracted! Go now, Libra!"-

"Hey!"-The redheaded blader got upset at Yu attacking him when he wasn't looking.-"I'm not letting you get away with that!"-

Ryo laughed softly, it felt nice to just watch his son battle just for fun. Honestly, the past couple of years had been so crazy, he couldn't believe how long it has been since the last time he saw Gingka practicing his beyblading skills without having to wait for some massive tournament or chaotic event to happen eventually.

Honestly, he loved these little reminders that Gingka is still just a kid.

That exact smile he has right now is the one he had when he first taught him how to launch a beyblade...No matter how many times he smashed his bey against a tree by accident, he wouldn't stop trying with a big smile on his face.

Another person's presence made The Immortal Phoenix to snap out of the memory lane.

"Oh."-Ryo looked down.-"Hey Tithi."-

"Hi."-The little boy mumbled softly.

Now that's a bit of a shock.

Usually Tithi was a little bouncing ball of energy.

Now, however, he looked pretty sad.

"It's everything alright?"-The man asked with a small smile.

Tithi shook his head with a weak groan.

"I don't know, Mr. Phoenix."-The pink haired kid whimpered.

Okay, something is Tithi's mind is keeping him down. But Ryo couldn't help but to giggle a little bit, most people he knew refused to call him The Immortal Phoenix. Normally rolling their eyes thinking he is just making a joke, but Tithi didn't minded calling him that, until he learned that is pretty rude to call adults by their first name.

From that day on he started to call him Mr. Phoenix.

And it was one of the most adorable things he has ever heard.

"Well...If there is something bugging you, then you can talk to me about it, Kiddo."-Ryo patted the boy on his shoulder.

Tithi started to think, clearly debating himself internally about if he should talk about what was bothering him or not.

Then he just sighed and looked up.

"Mr. Phoenix...Why am I a legendary blader?"-Tithi looked deeply conflicted about it.

Ryo blinked a few times.

Wait, he doesn't know?...He is sure Dynamis told him...Didn't he?

Dynamis always answered whatever questions Tithi could ever have, ever since they met; the two of them started to form a bond similar to Yu's and Tsubasa's.

Nevertheless, Ryo decided to answer.

"Well."-He smiled awkwardly.-"That's because you are related to the previous legendary blader of Venus. You are his descendant, simple as that."-

"Yeah but..."-Tithi looked even more sad.-"But why me?"-

...

"I-I don't know..."-The redhead looked away. He wondered if it was because Tithi is the only direct descendant that's left, but talking about the boy's unclear past was a can of worms that he really didn't wanted to touch.-"Why do you ask?"-

"Because I shouldn't be a legendry warrior!"-Tithi blurted out.

"What?"-Ryo was now even more confused.-"Why not?"-

"Because I'm too little!"-The pink haired boy suddenly cried! His cheeks were red with frustration and trying to suppress a lot of tears.

"What?"-Of all things, he didn't expected this answer.

Though in hindsight...Maybe he should have.

"Yesterday I found out that Kenchi is actually twelve!"-Tithi looked up as he tried to explain.-"I thought we were the same age but...He is two years older than me!...And the others are even older! Why do I have to be the youngest?!"-

Oh, there it is!

Tithi isn't wondering if he deserves to be a legendary or is just one because there is nobody else to be it.

He is just frustrated for being the youngest one.

"Two years isn't too much of a difference."-Ryo laughed softly but Tithi shook his head.

"Not true! It makes him smarter, stronger and taller than me!"-The kid contradicted him.-"And since I'm too small, the others can't take me seriously! I bother Dynamis all the time because I get scared of the dark! A-and I always need help when I want to reach for something! I think I'm just annoying!"-

"Oh, come on. Now that's not true!"-The Immortal Phoenix tried to argue.-"They care about you! You are their friend!"-

Tithi just pouted and looked down at his feet.

"They probably think I'm just a baby."-He mumbled.-"Just a weak baby."-

Ryo ruffled the kid's hair.

He couldn't help but to remember one time where Gingka was frustrated for being too young to fight at the Green Hades...Actually. Tithi acts utterly similar to how Gingka back then. They were both cheerful, they were energetic, very brave...And hate to feel small around others.

"I don't know..."-Ryo snickered.-"I don't think a weak baby would be capable of defeating Nemesis."-

"But I didn't defeated Nemesis! Gingkie did!"-Now Tithi looked up.

"Are you telling me that he did it by himself?"-Now he had to laugh.-"That's the most ridiculous lie I've ever heard...Tithi, you are a legendary blader because you earned it. You are really strong, talented and determined. Sure, you are still young and might need help in occasions, but that's okay! That means you will grow up to be kind to others and to help them when they need you! Having people looking up to you is not decided by how tall are you, it's decided by your actions."-

Tithi looked away...

Ryo knew he was thinking things.

"Besides...If you need to feel tall...I might be able to help you with that."-

"Huh?"-

Before Tithi could say anything else, He found himself being lifted by Ryo and being placed in the man's shoulders in the split of a second. The boy couldn't help but to yelp and grab Ryo's hair in order to not fall.

"H-hey!"-The Immortal Phoenix winced a bit but still laughed.-"It's okay! I'm not going to drop you!"-

After that reassurance of how he had nothing to fear. Tithi opened his eyes and was taken aback by the view.

"Woah!"-The little pink haired boy laughed.-"You are so tall, Mr. Phoenix!"-

"Do you want to get some ice cream?"-Ryo slightly looked up as he held Tithi's feet in order to make sure he wasn't going to fall.

"Yeah!"-Tithi chirped with happiness.

Ryo smiled.

Man...He really missed moments like this.

* * *

It was a hot summer day...

Wait, correction, it was scorching nightmare of a day in Metal Bey City.

And to add insult to injury, there was no power in most buildings...To which, the B-Pit and the WBBA were among those unfortunate places.

So, even if he might get in trouble afterwards, The Immortal Phoenix decided to spare himself and the others from the pain and just have a beach trip.

Everyone was having fun...Except from Dynamis, Aguma, and Chris.

"I'm sorry."-Ryo sighed.-"But this is for your own good."-

"But-"-

"You will have them back when we get back to the WBBA."-He interrupted Chris in order to reassure them that he isn't going to take their beys away forever.-"Just go and do something while you are here!"-

"Like what?"-Dynamis looked almost uncharacteristically annoyed.

Turns out he wasn't so happy after being forced to change out of his robe and into a swimsuit. Ryo thought it would be fixed by adding a shirt but the boy still looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I don' know!"-The redheaded man rolled his eyes.-"Go to the ocean! Play in the sand! Eat something! Just please stop thinking about training! Just for today!"-

"But why did you had to take our beys?"-Aguma finally spoke, you could see that he was also upset.

"Because I know that you will be training as soon as I turn around if I give them back."-Ryo sighed and decided to get serious.-"Now, go have fun before I tell the others that they have my permission to pull pranks on you. And I know that none us want that to happen."-

"Sir, this is ridiculous."-Chris rolled his eyes at that threat, however, he didn't wanted him to come through with that promise.-"I have to work tomorrow."-

"Zip it, Mister."-The older man interrupted.-"If it's tomorrow, then you can go tomorrow. Today you are going to rest, you are going to have fun and you are going to like it!"-

"But-"-

Before he could even say anything, he found himself getting interrupted once again by a gesture made by Ryo.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"-The three teenagers shook their heads.-"I thought so. Now go."-

They walked off towards the direction their friends were, they all looked defeated and annoyed by this.

"This is stupid."-Aguma grumbled.

"I heard that!"-

"Good!"-

* * *

_~Knock~ ~Knock~_

"If you guys want the key, then you will have to promise me to never touch my things agai-"-

What?

Ryo decided to open the door regardless.

"Yuki, It's just me."-He entered the boy's room and found him reading a few scrolls. He could only supposed that they belonged to Dynamis.-"Are you busy?"-

"Oh sorry, Mr. Hagane."-Yuki giggled nervously. He then looked back at the mountain of papers he had on his desk.-"I'm not really busy. Just got tired of training and decided to have some light reading."-

Light reading?!

Did he even understood those things?!

"Oh, really?"-The Immortal Phoenix laughed nervously.-"I'm glad you are not overworking yourself, those look really interesting."-

"They are!"-The young astronomer nodded with excitement.-"Mr. Dynamis lend me some scrolls he had at the temple that have stories about how the ancient Greek Gods themselves created what would eventually become beyblade! The old version of it it's so fascinating! They might even be the eldest documents of Mycenaean Greece left!"-

"Mycenaean Greece? Wait, you can read it?"-As far as he knew, the Mycenaean period has to be the earliest one in ancient Greek culture.

Yuki shrugged.

"Sort of."-He pushed back his glasses.-"It's written in Linear B, and it's pretty hard to understand, but I kinda got the hang of it a while ago. Must admit, this is harder than the Phoenician or the Oriya alphabet."-

Just how smart is this boy?!

"I see..."-The man cleared his throat in order to change the subject.-"Anyways, there is something I wanted to show you. Remember yesterday's...Incident?"-

Yuki dropped the scroll and abruptly got up of his chair.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Hagane!"-He started to panic.-"I really didn't wanted things to escalate like this, but they invaded my privacy and I couldn't just let that go unpunished! I'm sorry if the measurements I had to take were too-"-

"What?"-Ryo ached an eyebrow.-"No! I'm talking about what you said yesterday after you caught them!"-

"T-that?! Look! I'm awfully sorry I said those things, Mr. Hagane!"-Now Yuki felt even worse.-"I-I don't know what came over me! I usually don't drop that language so carelessly! I was just really upset and-"-

"Not that!"-The Immortal Phoenix had to laugh at that memory.-"I'm talking about what you told me before kicking me out of your room."-

Yesterday while Yuki was working with Madoka in the new beyblade stadiums that the WBBA is developing, Yu and King took his absence as a chance to snoop around his room given how he had left the door unlocked. And what did they found but the fact that their dear friend kept a diary.

Or journal like Yuki insisted to call it.

Goes without saying that they read it in order to get a few laughs, and then had to deal with the freaking meltdown that the legendary blader of Mercury had as soon as he caught them reading it.

Seriously, all the noise that they made was unbelievable. And how Yuki exploited in curses at them? Sailors would be embarrassed after hearing some of the things this kid said to his friends! It was so intense that nobody would dare to get in between that mess. Not even Dynamis, he was debating whether to intervene or to keep covering Tithi's ears. Heck, even Kyoya was scared of getting into that mess. Not even he said things like that, seriously, Yuki had left King and Yu in tears.

Given, they were tears of laughter but they were left in tears nonetheless.

Tsubasa and Madoka were the only ones brave enough to walk into that catastrophe, and drag the two perpetrators away so they can be smacked on the head by Hikaru. Not too long after it, Ryo kicked the others out and walked inside only to find Yuki crying with anger and holding his journal so tight you had to be crazy to try and take it away.

He wasn't sure of what to do, so he just opted for trying to calm him down and assure him that everything was going to be alright.

But when he tried to do that, Yuki just backed away and started to begging for him to leave him alone.

Ryo didn't wanted to harm the boy's feelings, but he was persistent and tried to console him regardless of his objections.

Then, he said something that really made Ryo leave with a feeling of Deja Vu.

"I-I'm really sorry, Sir."-Yuki sighed and looked down at his feet.-"Is just...I'm sorry but that's what my grandfather taught me. He used to say that it's useless to try to talk to someone when they are feeling very upset and...Waiting until they cool down is the best choice...I'm sorry if it sounded rude, but if you stayed then I would have ended released all of my anger at you and you didn't deserve it...But I'm sorry I reacted like that."-

Ryo shook his head with a small smile.

"Yuki, stop apologizing. You are not in trouble."-He raised his hands slightly as he laughed with awkwardness.-"Your reaction could have been better, yes. But you had the right to get upset! And don't worry, I'm just talking about exactly that. You said your grandfather told you to never try to reason with an angry person, right?"-

"Uh, y-yes."-Now the young blader felt confused, he wasn't expecting this.-"Well, he also said say that if you don't have a choice, then you just-"-

"Reassure them that they are right about everything if you want to get out of it unharmed."-The Immortal Phoenix finished the statement with a big smile.-"That's right!"-

"...Sir, I'm sorry, but where are you going with this?"-Believe it or not, that didn't made it any easier for Yuki to understand the reason Ryo was there.

"You see, the thing is-"-Ryo interrupted himself with a short giggle but then tried to compose himself.-"Look, when you kicked me out, you left me with a feeling that I lived that moment before."-

The boy with glasses still didn't get it.

"...And?"-Yuki still felt confused.

"Do you remember when I told you that your grandfather might have been from Koma Village?"-Ryo's smile became wider as he took his hand to his pocket.-"Well, what was his first name?"-

The kid's eyes went wide for a second.

"T-tae! His name is-...I-I mean! My grandfather's name was Tae."-He answered with a bit of excitement that he tried to contain.

"I knew it!"-The Immortal Phoenix gladly took an old picture out of his pocket and decided to take a seat on Yuki's bed.-"Look, I want to show you this!"-

The legendary blader of Mercury didn't wasted any time before sitting beside the older man.

"Is that...Mr. Gingka?"-Yuki analyzed the photo but then gasped at the second he realized something.-"Wait, is that?"-

"Yup!"-Ryo laughed.-"And that's not actually Gingka, that's me! You see that girl beside me? Well, that's Hana. Gingka's mother."-

The photo was of three people. Two young teenagers, one was Ryo. Crossing his arms and smiling with pride, next to a pink haired girl that smiled widely as she gave two symbols of peace with her hands. And in the middle, a man with dark curly hair, and bright blue eyes under a pair of rectangular spectacles.

Yuki's eyes were glued to the image of that man.

"And this man right here?"-The redheaded man looked at the boy with a smile after making that question.-"That's Tae. I should have realized he was your grandfather as soon as I met you, you look so much like him."-

The young astronomer laughed softly.

"I don't think I look that much like him."-He shook his head for a couple of seconds.

"I'm serious."-Ryo insisted.-"If you ever decide to curl your hair, you will become a younger version of him."-

"How did you met him?"-Yuki asked with curiosity.

"Like I said, he used to live in Koma Village."-He shrugged with a smile.-"Tae was a really strong blader but he cared more about his studies. I kinda looked up to him because I thought he was kind of cool, he was very serious, quiet, and confident of his beyblading abilities in the face of danger...That was the reason I admired him...Not to mention that was also the reason that most women at the village had a crush on him. Even Hana."-

Ryo couldn't help but to giggle a bit after it, it brought him so many memories.

Yuki, on the other hand looked kinda weirded out by that piece of information. He really didn't need to know how many people thought his grandfather was attractive.

"I also knew his wife, she was very nice...Wait...What was her name?"-Ryo stopped for a second to think.

The boy smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well...her name was-"-

"How did I forgot?! Her name was Yuki as well!"-The man's eyes went wide and he gasped with joy.

"Correct."-The boy with glasses laughed softly, but his laughter faded slowly.-"I don't know if I should ask this but...Did you ever get to know my mother?"-

"Of course! W-well, I don't know if that was your mother. But the last time I saw them they had only one child, and her name was-"-

"Was it Sariatu?"-Yuki asked with a bit of anticipation.

"Yes!"-Ryo smiled once again.-"Little Sariatu. She was just a kid last time I saw her."-

"Then it was my mother...What was she like?"-This time, he kept his sight down at his feet.

Now The Immortal Phoenix started to feel the tension building up. He knows that Yuki's mother had to be out of the picture since the boy confessed that he was raised by his grandfather, and there is a very fat chance that the boy doesn't have a lot of memories about her. He can guess it just by how fast he decided to ask about what she was like.

As someone who lost his parents at a young age, he can understand those feelings all too well.

"Well...Since your grandparents were either constantly traveling or just working, Sariatu used to be taken care of by Hokuto very often. And since I was as well, we used to spend a lot of time together...She was like a little sister to me."-Ryo's tone went nostalgic.-"She loved beyblade and couldn't wait to get one of her own, but she was also a bit of an artist. She adored painting with her hands and draw on the walls."-

The redheaded man laughed softly.

"She always got my good side whenever she drew me."-He joked and felt proud how Yuki actually laughed at that statement.

"I can only imagine how hard can it be to get someone's good side when you are finger-painting."-Yuki added to the joke.

"Believe it or not. Her combinations of colors when she did my hair was a real piece of work."-Ryo rolled his eyes.-"And there was also that one time where she painted Hokuto's tail...Yellow really did made his fur look great."-

"That would explain why grandpa never let me have a pet."-The boy sighed.-"Well, that and how I was scared to most animals."-

"Oh, Sariatu loved animals. She always begged your grandfather to take her to the forest all the time, and then he would beg me to take her because he was too busy...I was like their personal babysitter and Sari's honorary big brother."-Even if he felt joy from those memories, Ryo couldn't help but to feel a little sad.-"Your grandfather wasn't always there but he was a great man...He taught me a lot...He made me get out of my comfort zone and explore new possibilities, he taught me to use my head along with my heart whenever I battle...And to never get on Hana's bad side...He told me exactly what you said yesterday so I could learn how to compromise instead of pilling up arguments for a fight."-

"That sounds like him, alright."-Yuki smiled a little bit.-"...He never mentioned people he knew in his stories...Grandpa preferred to stick to legends and...Just a little bit about either my mother or grandma...He was a man of many secrets...Or maybe I just never asked..."-

A tired sigh came from his mouth after that.

Ryo put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You are like him in many ways, you know that?"-He smiled.

"I guess...He did raised me after all."-Yuki shrugged.

"And I think he made a great job."-The Immortal Phoenix spoke in a tone of such sincerity, you could feel that he did mean it.-"It's funny...This is the picture that we took after a beyblade camp he decided to make for me and Hana so we could stop getting on each other's nerves and start working together as a team...We battled him at the same time and even then we weren't able to defeat him."-

"Really?"-Yuki looked up with amusement.-"I knew he was a strong blader but...I never knew he was that strong."-

"Yeah...He was."-Ryo smiled.-"But our frustration brought us together at the end...Hana and I started traveling together in order to become stronger and...Well...We never got a chance to thank him because...Without your grandfther, Gingka probably wouldn't be here...And now you two are great friends...I bet Tae would be proud if he was here but in the meantime...I'm just glad I can take care of his grandson for him..."-

The young blader was shocked by that statement...He didn't even knew what to respond.

"I...I-I...Thank you, Sir..."-Yuki decided to smile awkwardly.-"I really appreciate everything you've done for me...If it weren't for you, I would probably be at an orphanage right now...T-thanks...I'm sure my grandfather is glad that you were the one who decided to take care of me..."-

Ryo stood quiet for a few seconds but the decided to smile.

And he would have responded something equally meaningful the door of Yuki's room hadn't been slammed open.

"There you are!"-Yu pointed at the young astronomer.

"Dude!"-King also called him out.-"We already apologized! Why would you do this?!"-

The Immortal Phoenix jumped out of his seat the minute King showed them why he and Yu were suffering so much.

"You handcuffed them together?!"-Ryo turned to Yuki, the panic had raised on him.

The young astronomer didn't even thought of denying it.

"Well! Maybe I would not have had to do it if you two hadn't violated my privacy like that!"-Yuki also stood up and crossed his arms. He obviously felt little to no regret about his method of revenge.-"And you call laughing at me an apology?! Seriously, what's wrong with you guys?!"-

"Give us the key now!"-King begged with desperation.

"Like heck I will, you sick morons!"-The boy with glasses scoffed.

"Don't try to drop hecks at us all of the sudden, you big potty mouth!"-Yu yelled with a tone full of sarcasm and satisfaction.

"Oh no, you are not bringing that up!"-Yuki had no wish of withstand the shame of his previous actions once again.-"You know what, Yu? You are so immature that I can't tell where your sense of entitlement ends and those monkey ears begin!"-

"Okay, kids! Look! This is getting ridiculous!"-Ryo tried to cut in but was paid no mind.

"You don't get to talk about my ears, you big nerd!"-Yu gasped with indignation.-"And you better be prepared to deal with my immaturity, because I won't let you sleep until you give me that key! And if you thought reading your diary was bad, then you will be surprised to see what I got in store!"-

"Oh, bite me! You little brat!"-The legendary blader of Mercury didn't liked Yu's tone.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!"-Yu didn't cared about playing along the treats anymore and just exploited with desperation. Revenge can wait.-"Just give us the key, I really need to pee!"-

"Yuki, look! I'm sorry I laughed at your drawings and secrets, just give us the key!"-The legendary blader of Mars begged.-"I can't take it anymore! I feel like I'm going crazy! I want to move! But I can't like this, I feel like some kind of animal!"-

The boy with glasses didn't gave in at their pleads. He just kept an indifferent expression and kept his arms crossed as if he didn't cared.

"Yuki."-Ryo called him out with an understanding expression but still sounded stern.-"Give them the key. I already grounded them, and I'm sure they learned their lesson."-

"But-"-

"I'm not asking."-Now Ryo was the one to cross his arms.-"I know what they did was really messed up, but I don't approve of this kind of revenge."-

Yuki wanted to protest but ended sighing...Mr. Hagane sounded a bit like how his grandfather would react in this situation.

"I will give you the key if you promise to never snoop around my stuff without asking me first."-The legendary blader of Mercury pulled the key out of his pocket and showed it to his two friends.

He retrieved it from their range of reach as soon as they launched at it.

"Fine!"-Yu ended giving up.-"I'm really sorry! I won't do this again, Yuki! I promise!"-

"I swear I'm never touching your stuff again! I'm sorry I was so stupid, please! Give us the key!"-King was in the verge of tears.

In the end, Yuki threw the key at them with a small smile.

As they contemplated the chaos that it was seeing how Yu and King fought each other to open the handcuffs, Ryo put a hand of Yuki's shoulder and made the boy look up at him.

"Thanks for being reasonable."-Ryo smiled again.-"They did deserved this, but you know I have to ground you as well, right?"-

Yuki sighed again but it ended with a weak smile.

"Then I probably should confess that, Miss Madoka and Mr. Gingka helped me to cover their legs with waxing stripes...You know...As a plan B in case they figured out how to open the handcuffs..."-He smiled sheepishly.

"...I'd say it's better if they find out by themselves..."-The Immortal Phoenix sighed.-"But you can't battle, watch TV or read ancient writings for three weeks."-

"...Okay, that's fair."-Yuki nodded.

* * *

"Hello, Kenta!"-Ryo greeted the kid that slowly made his way into his office.-"What brings you here today?"-

"W-well...I-I..."-Kenta looked away for a second. He started blushing with embarrassment.

Ryo noticed it and tilted his head.

"Kenta, did something happened?"-The Immortal Phoenix started to feel concerned.

The boy looked really...Scared.

Okay...Something must definitely be wrong here.

"Well...Kinda...Y-you see..."-The legendary blader of the Summer started to stutter and to play with his hands.

It was only then when Ryo realized that he was holding a paper.

"You know what's today...Right?"-The green haired boy whispered as his blush went a big brighter.

It then hit him.

Today is Father's Day.

"...Yes...Yes I know."-Ryo sighed. Up until this moment, he was exited for today because Gingka promised him a Not-So-Surprise party later tonight...

But now he felt a bit awkward knowing the date, because he could only guess what's going on with the poor boy over here.

"You see..."-Kenta decided to take a deep breath before continuing and did his best to compose himself.-"At school I was asked to make a card for my dad but as you know..."-

The Immortal Phoenix could see the sadness in Kenta's eyes before he even dared to say the rest.

"Yes, Kenta...I know..."-He slightly looked away after nodding.

To summarize it all up...

Kenta has a wonderful mother that loves him and will support him no matter what...

His father on the other hand...

Ryo only knew bits and pieces of information from his previous conversations with the boy's mother, but as far as he knows...That man doesn't care a bit about Kenta.

He didn't wanted to have him, he divorced her because she wanted to keep him, and basically never acknowledges his existence whenever they are in the same place at the same time.

So, in reality, Kenta doesn't really have a father in his life.

"Y-yeah..."-The boy with brown eyes nodded.-"Since my dad isn't much of a dad...I decided to...Well...I know you are Gingka's dad but...H-here!"-

Kenta practically slammed the colorful piece of paper in Ryo's desk.

The man's eyes went absolutely wide.

For second, he looked at the boy with an expression of shock, practically asking him if this was what he thought it was.

However, he noticed how Kenta looked even more embarrassed, so it was best to just read the card.

'Happy Father's Day, Mr. Hagane!'

There was a drawing of him in his old Phoenix costume

'I know you are not my dad, but you are one of the best dads I know! Well...Sure, you weren't always great.'

There was another drawing...It was of Gingka crying while he ran away in the background...

Yeah...That was...

Ryo seriously should have thought that through before traumatizing his own son.

'But you learned from your mistakes and became better!'

There were drawings of Kenta's friends giving him thumbs up.

'You helped Hikaru find something that made her happy after she decided to retire from beyblade!'

A drawing of a smiling Hikaru standing next to Tsubasa.

'You supported Tsubasa and tried to help him after he got hurt by that dark energy! Not to mention that without you, Gan Gan Galaxy or the World Championships wouldn't have existed!'

A drawing of the team with a lot of confetti around them.

'You did your best to help Gingka and the others find the legendary bladers! And after that ended, you stepped in and decided to give them a home!'

There was another drawing. It was the legendary bladers smiling.

'You helped me convince my mum of not forcing me to abandon beyblade after she found out about what happened with Nemesis!'

There was a drawing of Kenta's mother yelling at him while he just looked nervous.

...It was a lot scarier in real life.

'You weren't the one who brought us together, but you are the only one who decided that we were worthy of a chance and did your best to keep us together! Unlike other adults, you treat us like normal people, and is great! Thanks to you, we are taken seriously by the world and nobody tries to separate us!'

Another drawing of Ryo but...This one was just him in his normal clothes.

'Gingka said you improved a lot, and he is right! Because for someone who faked his dead three years ago, you really became a better dad! Not just to him, to all of us! Thank you, Mr. Hagane!'

It ended with a drawing of him being hugged by all of the legendary bladers...

His boys.

Ryo could barely fight back the tears...

Kenta was right...

For someone who thought faking his death was a good idea a few years ago...

He really did improved.

The End.


End file.
